


Day 6: School Days

by StarlightNinjaThief



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cerebral Palsy, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Christopher is his own kind of hero!
Kudos: 38





	Day 6: School Days

**Author's Note:**

> bonus if you recognize the father/son

Eddie and Buck were waiting for Christopher after school on a windy fall day. They expected the newly 9 year old to come out babbling about his upcoming Halloween plans.  
  
 _Not balancing on one crutch, slowly walking out with his hand on the back of an older boy. An older boy they were vaguely familiar with….  
_  
The older boy look tired and pale, giggling breathily at whatever the younger said.  
  
As they got to the curb where the cars were an older man, with a blue shirt and buzzcut, leaned over to them. “Your son’s a hero.”  
  
The pair looked back to the boys in wonder….  
**********  
{EARLIER THAT DAY}  
It was midday at school, the kids having a shortened lunch to set up for the upcoming Halloween party in class. The noise was loud and muffled as Christopher and his “big brother” headed down the hall. They were supposed to get the stereo for the music.  
  
Grisha was a boy of 14 who was supposed to be a peer to Chris and help him if he needed when the teacher aide wasn’t there. He actually looked like a bigger version of the 9 year old, with blonde curls and big blue eyes.  
  
Over the course of studying Grisha felt a small headache coming on. He brushed it off as sinuses since he had taken medicine for his diabetes this morning. _It couldn’t be that._  
  
Christopher was practically bouncing in the seat next to him, itching for something to do, so Grisha offered for them to get the stereo.  
  
The two boys walked on and talked everything about the latest superhero movie.  
  
That’s when the older boy felt it. The chills and dizzyness.  
  
“You ok?” Christopher stopped to ask. His eyes wandered up and to the left as he looked at his friend.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. So which houses have the best candy?”  
  
But they didn’t get more than a few steps before Grisha stumbled into the lockers, half sliding down.  
  
“Chris - Chris, helllp….” he murmured. He didn’t want to scare the younger boy but his sugar dropped faster than usual suddenly.  
  
“G-Grisha!” he shouted. He nearly tripped over his own feet, crutches clacking loudly as he pushed to the classroom a few yards down. “Miss Mars, Miss Mars!” he beat on the door.  
  
The young brunette teacher poked her head out and looked to where Christopher was already frantically returning. “Oh no! I’ll send for the nurse!”  
  
In the meantime Christopher dropped to his knees and reached out to touch Grisha’s cheek. It was clammy and his eyes barely opened.  
  
“I-it’s ok, kid, I got h-help,” the little boy informed. He dug into his small bookbag for his uneaten snack. “Here! I saw you eat yours already.”  
  
Grisha weakly reached for it. “Thanks, B-buddy. I’m sorry I scared you.”  
  
“It’s ok. Daddy and my Buck are firefighters. I watch them save people all the t-time!” Chris was glad he knew what to do in an emergency.  
  
He held tightly to the other boy’s hand, keeping him awake until the nurse got there.  
******  
 _And that’s how a 4th grader became a 8th grader’s best hero….  
_  
Grisha looked up from the sidewalk where he knelt shakily infront of the little boy. “Your son is totally my new superhero. He knew exactly what to do and saved my life.”  
  
Eddie looked on shocked but felt pride bloom in his chest. “Christopher’s amazing, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re glad he was with you,” Buck added.  
  
Christopher squeezed the boy’s shoulder, pulling his jacket zipper up with the other so the older boy was warm. “Will you be ok? I can come with y-you!”  
  
Grisha smiled and hugged him tight. “I will be just fine, thank you. My daddy’s here now.” He smirked at his father.  
  
“O-ok. I’ll see you tomorrow! Bring your costume!”  
  
“I will!”  
  
The older boy wrapped an arm around his father and slid into their car.  
  
“I’m soo proud of you, Kiddo!” Eddie gushed as he swung Chris up on his hip. “I say this calls for a big dinner of your choice.”  
  
“PIZZA!”  
  
“Pizza?” Buck asked. “But you’re having it tomorrow in class.”  
  
“Not Bobby’s r-rec-cipe!”  
  
“ _Ohh_ , I see where this is going,” Buck grinned. They’d recently weaseled the recipe out of their captain.  
  
“Hey,” Eddie whispered conspiratorially. “Maybe ice cream and a movie after?”  
  
“YAYYY! I want to w-atch S-superman!!” Christopher had become obsessed with the original movies ever since he found out the actor’s name was Christopher.  
  
“Awesome! Let’s go home.”  
  
 **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> again the only one I have but enjoy!


End file.
